


Мой коллектив

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда экипаж «Вояджера» возвращается на Землю, у Седьмой остается только Чакотай и ее одиночество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой коллектив

— Ты теперь мой коллектив.  
  
Когда Седьмая произносит это в первый раз, Чакотай не считает нужным уточнить, что именно она имеет в виду.  
  
***  
Спустя полгода после возвращения «Вояджера» на Землю Чакотай пытается связаться с духами предков и терпит неудачу. Нет больше озарений и видений, никто не направляет его. Одиночество накатывает внезапно, скребясь где-то в грудной клетке, настойчиво требуя к себе внимания. Он бы поднял тревогу, но решает что подобная тишина со стороны предков имеет определенное значение — сейчас им просто нечего ему сказать. Поэтому Чакотай оставляет размышления на потом, полностью отдавшись обустройству своей новой жизни.  
  
Удивительно, но почти весь экипаж оседает на Земле. По крайней мере, на первое время — есть еще несчетное множество отчетов, которые нужно написать, дать миллион интервью, поучаствовать в доброй дюжине ток-шоу. Каждый житель Федерации хочет отщипнуть маленький кусочек этой необыкновенной истории о семилетнем путешествии «Вояджера» . Путешествии там, где действительно не ступала нога человека.  
  
У самого Чакотая огромное количество дел на Земле. Мало того, что к нему, как к первому офицеру, пристают с докладами, так он еще и должен говорить от лица всех маки, что за семь лет стали ему ближе, чем семья. Нет, Федерация уже не считает их преступниками — нельзя быть одновременно и героем, и подследственным. Просто сейчас многие из них не знают, куда податься, как дальше жить. После войны с Доминионом граница с Кардассией не самое лучшее место, чтобы начинать новую жизнь.  
  
Еще Чакотай помогает Седьмой. Ну, как помогает — он пытается быть опорой для нее в этом новом незнакомом мире. После того, как экипаж сходит на Землю, Кэтрин заваливают таким объемом бумажной работы, что Седьмая и Ичеб внезапно оказываются никому не нужны. Но если над несовершеннолетним Ичебом берет шефство Саманта Уалдман и еще несколько офицеров, то у Седьмой есть только Чакотай.  
  
***  
Маленький домик буквально в нескольких часах езды от штаба Звездного Флота — наверно это не то, что ожидает увидеть девушка, прожившая почти всю сознательную жизнь в межзвездном пространстве. Клаустрофобия после тесноты куба Борга и суматохи «Вояджера» кажется невозможной, но она здесь. Здесь, прямо сейчас, клаустрофобия выдергивает Седьмую из сна, нормального человеческого сна, а не регенерации в алькове. Уют спальни давит на нее, словно его слишком много.  
  
Действительно слишком много — особенно после «гостеприимного» интерьера грузового отсека.  
  
Альков же пылится в подвале, все еще почему-то подключенный к питанию и манящий своим зеленым светом. Здесь прохладно и темно, но именно здесь клаустрофобия отступает.  
  
Чакотай дезориентирован. Просыпаясь в одиночестве, он быстрыми шагами спускается в подвал. Он знает, куда нужно идти, чтобы найти Седьмую, и находит ее сидящей на полу, прижавшейся к нише алькова спиной. Зеленый свет падает на на ее спокойное спящее лицо, доказывая Чакотаю, что на этом поле боя он пока что проигрывает.  
  
Седьмая не может больше «спать» в алькове стоя.  
  
Непримиримый внутренний стержень, удерживающий не имеющую изъянов осанку, крошится. Слишком много всего. Слишком много эмоций. Как перестать чувствовать?  
  
Остаток ночи «выгнанная» из алькова Седьмая проводит в лаборатории Звездного флота — массив данных с «Вояджера» сам себя не расшифрует и не проанализирует. Она молча кивает Ичебу, который тоже тут и, похоже, уже не первые сутки.  
  
Вечером Седьмая возвращается домой. Голодная и уже не обиженная на Чакотая. Обида — вообще очень иррациональная эмоция, Седьмой она не нравится, Седьмая вообще считает, что это ей надо извиняться за свое поведение.  
  
Вместо извинений она позволяет накормить себя очередным новым для нее блюдом. На столе стоят цветы, Чакотай постоянно заказывает цветы, будто пытается восполнить их недостаток в своей жизни за предыдущие семь лет.  
  
— Только рядом с тобой я не испытываю такого гнетущего... — Седьмая подбирает слова, будто не решается произносить вслух все, что ее тревожит. Она не уверена, ее это мысли или в ней говорит вино, поданное к ужину.  
— Одиночества? — спрашивает Чакотай и, судя по взгляду Седьмой, он угадал. — Я тоже.  
— Ты теперь мой коллектив, — она снова это произносит, но Чакотай не успевает среагировать — Седьмая целует его, прикрывая глаза. Он потом уточнит, что она имеет в виду. Все потом.  
  
***  
Золотые локоны рассыпаются по плечам Седьмой, а ветер развевает одинокую прядку, выбившуюся из-за уха.  
  
Там, в небе, словно бриллиантовые брызги, рассыпались звезды — Седьмая ловит себя на мысли, что никогда раньше не смотрела на небо с поверхности планеты. Оно кажется таким знакомым и чужим одновременно, будто она видит его в чьих-то снах, словно это не ее воспоминание, но она знает его до мелочей.  
  
Борг не видит снов. Борг не мечтает, не грезит. Коллектив всегда сосредоточен на реальности. Чье-то маленькое воспоминание о ночном небе Земли ничтожно по сравнению с неисчислимым количеством информации, полученной от ассимилированных видов.  
Это маленькое воспоминание блуждало по сознанию Коллектива, пока не нашло, в чьей же голове осесть, где найти свой дом.  
  
Где найти свой дом? Где ее дом?  
  
Седьмая смотрит на звезды, они оглушают — настолько их много. Кажется, что не хватает дыхания, чтобы охватить взглядом все небо, чтобы увидеть цельную картину.  
  
Она поворачивает голову и смотрит в чернеющий прямоугольник проема балконной двери. Там, где-то в этой темноте мирно спит Чакотай. Седьмая снова ныряет взглядом в звезды и понимает, что только Борг может видеть всю картину в целом. У человечества закрыты глаза, у Чакотая закрыты глаза, он не способен проснуться и вырваться из этой темноты, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком увидеть кусочек общей картины.  
  
— Почему ты не спишь? — вопрос выдергивает из рассуждений словно Седьмая сама себе его задала — настолько он актуален для нее сейчас. Чакотай стоит в дверном проеме в стандартной пижаме Звездного флота. Он почему-то контрастирует с темнотой позади себя, только волосы сливаются. Кажется, будто вся эта тьма растет из его сознания.  
— А ты почему не спишь? — спрашивает Седьмая в ответ.  
— Сложно спать, зная, что ты где-то гуляешь в чем мать родила, — это действительно сложно, но еще сложнее приучить к пижаме того, кто долгое время не знал такой вещи, как стыд.  
— Ты искал меня? — Седьмой хочется верить, что Чакотай не пошел в подвал проверять альков, что он чувствует ее одиночество, транслируемое звездам.  
— Нет, я почему-то подумал, что ты решила подышать воздухом, — на душе у Седьмой становится спокойно, а на плечах возникает пижамная рубашка Чакотая, тяжелая от сохранившегося тепла. — Пошли внутрь, еще не хватало, чтобы ты простыла.  
  
Седьмая думает о том, что теперь Чакотай ее коллектив. Чакотай думает о том, что пора бы с Седьмой поговорить об этой фразе, но его мысли опять сбиваются, когда Седьмая прижимается грудью к его спине и невесомо целует в затылок.  
  
***  
Форма Доктора кажется Чакотаю какой-то слишком зеленой. Возможно у ЭМГ барахлит матрица цветокоррекции, а может Доктор просто хочет выглядеть ярче. Как-никак, он тоже звезда семилетнего путешествия «Вояджера».  
  
— Ну, что скажете? — Чакотай спрыгивает с биокровати и застегивает куртку — сегодня он в гражданском.  
— Что скажу? — в голосе Доктора слышится укор. — Чакотай, я обнаружил в вашей крови такое количество нанозондов, что, если бы вы оказались возле действующего трансмиттера, то ассимиляция началась бы быстрее, чем вы успели бы произнести «сопротивление бесполезно»...  
  
Чакотай прикусывает губу и виновато наклоняет голову. Нужно лишь переждать, пока Доктор выскажет все что хочет, а потом перейдет к сути.  
  
— Я же говорил вам, что нанозонды переносятся всеми биологическими жидкостями, включая...  
— Это была ее инициатива, — перебивает Чакотай. — Ей нужно было настоящее единство. Особенно сейчас.  
  
Доктор как-то тяжело выдыхает, насколько достоверно это может изобразить голограмма и переспрашивает:  
— Что значит «особенно сейчас» ?  
— Помните, когда процесс деассимиляции достиг своего пика, Седьмая начала считать экипаж «Вояджера» своим Коллективом? — Доктор кивает. — Ей тогда было необходимо отождествлять себя частью целого, быть индивидуальностью, но в системе. Занимать свое место. Сейчас она все это потеряла. Мы разъехались по разным концам, если не квадранта, то Земли точно. У нее остался только я. Теперь я ее Коллектив.  
  
Доктор хмурится. Последние слова, да и вообще все, что произносит Чакотай, звучит очень настораживающе. Может ли оказаться так, что в такой серьезной стрессовой ситуации, как возвращение к жизни на Земле в качестве индивида, не привязанного к другим людям, процесс деассимиляции Седьмой пойдет вспять?  
  
Как такое возможно? Она ведь давно ощутила все прелести существования самостоятельной единицей, а не частью Коллектива. Седьмая совладала со своими эмоциями, смирилась с человеческой нелогичностью и научилась строить социальные связи. Неужели все напрасно?  
  
— Чакотай, вы спросили ее о том, что значит утверждение «теперь вы ее Коллектив» ?  
— Да, я спросил.  
— Седьмая ответила вам?  
— Вербально — нет. Я почувствовал, что нужен ей, как опора, как некоторая константа в постоянно изменяющемся мире людей. Я для нее точка отсчета, мера всех вещей.  
  
Слова о невербальной передаче информации вновь настораживают Доктора, однако дистанционно обратившись к только что сделанным тестам, он не находит ни одного повода для беспокойства. Тем более что «невербально» могло означать все, что угодно — от рукопожатия до секса.  
  
Чакотая, однако, мучают головные боли, которые вполне могли быть следствием недосыпа — о том, что Седьмая любит ночные прогулки, Доктор узнает в первые же сутки, проведенные на Земле.  
  
Повышенную концентрацию нанозондов в крови можно подрегулировать — всего пара инъекций и зонды выведутся из организма естественным путем.  
  
— Может, стоит попросить адмирала Джейнвей поговорить с Седьмой? — предлагает Доктор.  
— Не надо, давайте не будем беспокоить Кэтрин по мелочам, — Чакотай, судя по всему, действительно не хочет доставлять неудобства.  
  
Они расстаются, и Чакотай возвращается домой как раз к обеду. Инъекции для уничтожения нанозондов он решает отложить до лучших времен. Сейчас они ему не нужны.  
  
Стоит переступить порог, как Чакотая окатывает волной радости — она уже знает, что он дома. Как это происходит, и почему сейчас Седьмая связана с ним ментально — такие вопросы надо бы задать предкам, но духи отказываются разговаривать с Чакотаем. До сих пор.  
  
За весь день они не произносят ни слова — каждый звук может расцениваться как недоверие. Он и расценивается.  
  
Ночью Чакотай стоит на балконе вместе с Седьмой, задыхаясь, глядя на миллиарды звезд. Он понимает, что ему не нужно познавать всю картину целиком, чтобы получить внутреннее равновесие — мир Чакотая вращается вокруг света голубых глаз Седьмой. Она — его личный космос, непознаваемый и оттого лишающий всякой воли и желания обладать возможностью выбора.  
Они сплетаются в неуклюжем подобии объятия и засыпают под зеленым светом алькова, и впервые с момента, когда Седьмая сошла с «Вояджера», никто из них не просыпается посреди ночи. Наконец-то они чувствуют себя дома.

  
***  
Адмирал Джейнвей очень взволнована. Нет, Кэтрин просто места себе не находит. Ни она, ни кто-либо другой не могут найти пропавших Чакотая и Седьмую. В один прекрасный день они просто испарились, не оставив никаких записей о своих перемещениях.  
  
Орбитальная служба упрямо утверждает, что никто, подходящий по приметам, не покидал Землю за последний месяц. В пассажирских декларациях всех покинувших Солнечную систему кораблей Чакотай и Седьмая тоже не числятся. Сканеры шерстят Землю уже неделю, но все безрезультатно.  
  
Джейнвей несколько раз обходит дом, в котором жили пропавшие, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, которую упустили флотские сыщики, но и ей не удается пролить свет на это исчезновение.  
  
Она почти опускает руки, когда с ней связывается Том и сообщает, что действующая копия «Дельта флайера» исчезла из ангара, где устроили импровизированный музей путешествию «Вояджера».  
  
Адмирал вновь собирает сыщиков и заставляет их исследовать каждый кубический сантиметр пространства музея, пока те не сообщают ей о следах трансварп сигнатуры. Как такое возможно, никто не может ответить — все специалисты разводят руками и в один голос твердят, что это за гранью их понимания. Даже БЭланна разочарованно вздыхает и говорит, что нельзя отследить, куда именно направляются Чакотай и Седьмая.  
  
Джейнвей не бросает поиски, и вскоре в каждом самом забытом уголке квадранта знают, что адмирал из Федерации разыскивает двух землян.  
  
***  
Когда находишься среди звезд, а не смотришь на них со стороны, они не оглушают. Они становятся твоими товарищами по несчастью, они такие же исследователи бесконечного вакуума, запертые в собственном несовершенстве.  
  
Чакотай смотрит на такие еще более далекие звезды, но не ощущает себя песчинкой в космосе, как тогда на балконе. Теперь он — часть этой большой и неизмеримой картины Вселенной, которую невозможно увидеть с поверхности планеты. Вселенную можно познать только почувствовав себя ее частью, и именно сейчас он как никогда раньше чувствует себя частью большого коллектива, который начинается с Седьмой.  
  
_«Теперь ты мой коллектив»_ — проносится мысль. Кому принадлежит эта мысль уже не важно — слова тонут в потоке обобществленного сознания. Десигнация вновь становится несущественной деталью, деталью, способной отделить их друг от друга — Чакотай и Седьмая намеренно игнорируют любые имена. Только «ты».  
  
Стекло на ощупь кажется теплым и космос за ним — тоже. Седьмая смотрит прямо перед собой, пытаясь не реагировать на тревожное предупреждение бортового компьютера о том, что «Дельта флайер» взяли на буксир тягловым лучом.  
  
Прямо перед флайером бесконечный космос отгораживается от Седьмой и Чакотая изрешеченной искусственными неровностями поверхностью куба Борга. Голос бортового компьютера сменяется на механическое:  
_— Мы Борг. Вы будете ассимилированы. Ваши биологические и технические достижения будут добавлены к нашим. Сопротивление бесполезно._  
  
Но сопротивление не просто бесполезно.  
  
Сопротивления не следует.


End file.
